


Спалились

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: АУ: adult!Асока Тано, упоминается Асока Тано/Лакс БонтериПредупреждения: обсценная лексикаПримечание: действие происходит после 13 серии 4 сезона мультсериала «Звездные войны: Войны клонов» (2008-2019 гг.). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	Спалились

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: adult!Асока Тано, упоминается Асока Тано/Лакс Бонтери  
> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика  
> Примечание: действие происходит после 13 серии 4 сезона мультсериала «Звездные войны: Войны клонов» (2008-2019 гг.). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Тише, Шпилька…

Исполнить просьбу Энакина было бы проще, если бы он отпустил ее, перестал целовать. Его губы обветренные и несмотря на это удивительно нежные. Не то чтобы у Асоки было много опыта, но поцелуи Энакина куда приятнее, чем Лакса. Зато ругается он точно, как никто другой, когда она делает то, что хотела с самой их первой встречи — медленно и влажно проводит языком по его шраму.

— Блядь, ситховы яйца… Асока! — почти выкрикивает он и запускает руки под ее легкую тунику. — Шпилька, крифф…

Им точно надо бы вести себя потише: через тонкую стенку сидят клоны 104 батальона, мастер Пло, Рекс и мастер Кеноби. Конечно, следовало бы дождаться прилета на Корусант, здесь неудобно, тесно, локти и затылок бьются об жесткую плитку. Будут синяки, да и шумят они как стадо бант на выгуле. Но неважно — руки Энакина добираются до ее груди, разминают, гладят ласково. Дыхание учащается, Асока тянется еще за поцелуем, зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Раньше она не знала, что они такие мягкие и пушистые, знала бы — давно уже затащила его куда-нибудь.

Чей это был план — закрыться в тесной подсобке звездолета, — Асока уже не помнит. Возможно, и ничей — так излилась их радость от того, что они свободны, больше никаких рабских ошейников, больше никогда никакой Зайгерии.

— Нет, нет, хатт… Ты что творишь? — теперь он громко шепчет, словно до этого не повышал голос. Подумаешь, всего-то потерлась об его стояк.

— О, учитель, — Асока отстраняется и картинно закатывает глаза. — Давай уже сделаем это. А то сейчас кто-нибудь постучит в дверь, или мы прилетим, или…

Энакин вновь затыкает ей рот поцелуем, сжимает монтралы в теплых ладонях и легонько подталкивает ее к стене. Асока вырывается, поворачивается спиной — руки на стену, ноги пошире — и выгибает спину. Ошеломленный вздох Энакина наверняка слышно по всему Внешнему кольцу.

— Какая ты… — он задирает ей тунику, проводит рукой по ягодице, — ого, ты везде такая яркая?..

Стоит пошутить про его «богатый» сексуальный опыт, но тут Энакин касается пальцами между ног, гладит, слегка надавливает, и все мысли куда-то отступают. Пробивает дрожь нетерпения. «Давай же, скорее, не тяни», — хочется прикрикнуть Асоке, а он все возится за спиной со своими штанами. Наконец член входит в нее горячо, тесно, влажно, Энакин обнимает со спины, нежно прикусывает монтрал, покачиваясь — и открывается в Силе.

Асока словно тонет в обжигающем водовороте его эмоций, на миг становится страшно захлебнуться в этой жгучей смеси: потоки глубокой нежности, подернутые рябью вины, родники восхищения и нарастающие с каждым мигом волны желания, жажды. Острее ощущаются его сильные руки на бедрах, толчки члена внутри, быстрые, рваные, она чувствует каждую его жилку, каждый миллиметр. Терпкий запах кожи, влажные громкие звуки, несдержанный стон — чей, уже неважно. Быстрее, его яйца шлепают об ягодицы, еще быстрее. Кто-то стучит в дверь, но Энакин в тот же миг как-то особенно глубоко толкается, и Асоке становится абсолютно и восхитительно прекрасно.

Потом они кое-как наскоро вытираются. Энакин выглядит немного растерянным, а Асоке смешно и хорошо. Выходят по очереди. Мастер Кеноби усиленно притворяется, будто читает что-то на датападе, мастер Пло смотрит в иллюминатор, клоны с показным равнодушием отводят глаза. Только Рекс украдкой подмигивает и поднимает большой палец вверх.


End file.
